Love and Hate, a Double Edged Sword
by DakotaRei
Summary: I suck at summaries, I'm sorry. It's about Omi and Aya.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER! This is a disclaimer. It is here to tell people who might not realize this, that I did not originally create these characters. Some other person made them up. They are their creation and I take no credit for them. I am just using them in a new plot…. Enjoy.

17-year-old Mamoru Takatori sat next to the window in a dark room. He gazed out the window at the street below, waiting. Mamoru was on a mission. Mamoru and 3 other men were part of a group called Weiss; they were assassins that worked against the evil in society. Mamoru's mission tonight was to wait outside The Magic Bus Hospital for a man to come out. His orders were to kill this man. He didn't know anything about him except for that he was supposed to kill him. The orders had come to Mamoru specifically, which was odd. Missions always were offered to Weiss as a group, but today Manx had approached him and said she had a mission specifically for Mamoru. Usually, this fact, and the fact of not knowing anything about the man he was to kill would make Mamoru hesitate in taking the mission. But he knew that if Manx were saying this man needed to be killed, than there was a reason for it. And so Mamoru waited, crossbow at the ready. He was hoping that the man wouldn't come out soon though. There were too many people on the street and he wouldn't risk missing his shot and hitting an innocent.

Mamoru waited.

After an hour of waiting a man walked out of the hospital and the speaker in Mamoru's ear crackled and Manx's voice came through. "That man is your target." Her voice said quietly into his ear and he nodded and switched the speaker off. Pulling the speaker out of his ear he stowed it in his pocket and aimed at the man, waiting again. This time waiting for the clear shot, but there were just too many innocent people on the street. "Fuck," he mumbled. He watched the man, noting the direction he was walking and then grabbed his gear and ran out of the room. Down the stairs and out the unlocked door through which he had entered and he was in a dark alley that ran in one direction to the main street that the hospital was on and in the other direction led to the parking lot behind the building he had just exited. Mamoru ran down the alley out onto the main road, he jogged down the road, dodging people walking and soon caught sight of his target. He had bright red hair, which made it easy enough to follow at a distance and still keep an eye on him. Mamoru trailed his target down the main road and then off onto a side road, always keeping enough distance between them that the other man wouldn't know he was being followed. Soon enough, Mamoru's target veered off down a dark side alleyway with no people around. Mamoru stopped at the entrance to the street and peeked down the street. The light from the road he was still on shone in only a little ways and after that it was too dark to see much. Mamoru could hear his targets footsteps though and so he slowly and quietly started to make his way into the dark street after him.

He hadn't gotten far into the side alleyway when he could no longer hear his target's footsteps ahead of him. He shrunk against the wall hoping that if the man he was following turned back and looked, he might not realize there was another person in the alley. Mamoru listened hard and shortly the footsteps started again. Mamoru breathed a sigh of relief and began to follow again, quicker now but still silent so as not to alert his target. Ahead of him he saw the man enter into light again and thought he had lost his chance. /NO/ Mamoru screamed inside, but then he realized that the alleyway turned. The light his target now stood in shone from a light around the corner. His target slipped around the corner and Mamoru followed.

Mamoru had followed too quickly though, for when he swung around the corner after his target he came face to face with the man. But instead of looking into the face of a stranger, he was looking into the face of the man he loved. Aya Fujimiya stood in front of Mamoru and now Mamoru understood why Manx had given him the mission on his own. His mission was to kill his partner, his lover. The only person he had ever loved now stood in front of him, a criminal. He had to be a criminal; Manx wouldn't have given him the order if he weren't evil. Kritiker didn't send them after just anyone, only people who threatened society. But Aya wasn't evil! Aya was Aya! Mamoru didn't understand what was going on.

"Aya…? Aya why? Why did Manx tell me that you were my target?" Mamoru pleaded, hoping that it was a mistake, that Aya was really a good person.

"I'm not your target, you are mine. All of this was a ploy to get you out here, Kritiker finally agreed to my requests. I am on a solo mission to eliminate the members of the Takatori family." Aya explained, slowly pulling his katana out of its sheath.

"No, Aya!" Mamoru cried. There was so much more that Mamoru wanted to say but his voice would no longer work, tears streamed from his eyes and he fell to his knees clinging to Aya's coat. Aya viciously shrugged out of Mamoru's grasp and stepped back holding his katana out in front of him and glaring down at Mamoru.

"Your family will finally pay for what you've done to mine. For the death of my parents, for my sister Aya, I Ran Fujimiya will take revenge. Die, Takatori." He said coldly raising his sword for the final blow.

"NO! Aya!" Mamoru screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Omi called out in his sleep and then jerked awake, "No! Aya!" He opened his eyes and felt the tears still falling from his blue eyes. He looked around, seeing that he was in bed, Aya asleep in bed next to him. He sat up and pulled his knees to his chest, resting his chin on top of his knees and cried silently. /I'm NOT Mamoru Takatori./ he thought to himself. /Maybe by birth I am, but not anymore. I have nothing to do with them. I HATE THEM./ Omi cried harder, his small body shaking from the effort of trying to keep his sobs silent. He looked at the clock, it was four in the morning. Omi slid out of bed and silently crept out of the room, gazing sadly at Aya as he shut the door behind him. Omi headed downstairs and sat down at his computer. He typed for a moment and four screens popped up. He looked at each one in turn. They were his family's obituaries. Reiji Takatori, it said an assassin hired by an opposing political party killed him but really it had been Aya who had killed him. Shuichi Takatori, who the members of Weiss knew as Persia, he ran Weiss; his brother, Reiji, murdered him. Masafumi Takatori, who Weiss took down, along with his band of bodyguards, a group named Schreient. They were conducting human based experiments and Kritiker sent the assassin group to stop them. And Hirofumi Takatori, who had a hunting ring where hunters could come and hunt live humans that had been kidnapped from dance clubs. This was the Takatori family. The family Omi had been born into. He had been born as Mamoru Takatori, younger brother to Hirofumi and Masafumi. But when he was around the age of 8 or 9, he was kidnapped, his father Reiji refused to pay the ransom and when the kidnappers would have killed him, Persia came and saved him. Persia gave him the name Omi Tsukiyono and gave him a position in Weiss. Omi sat and stared at the computer screen, looking at the proof that his relatives were truly gone. He was happy they were dead, all of them except Shuichi. They were evil men. Reiji himself had arranged for Aya's family to be killed and was responsible for his sister being in a coma in the hospital. Even though Reiji was his father, Omi was glad that Aya had gotten his revenge. Omi thought of his dream and couldn't help but wonder//Will Aya feel the need to kill me one of these days? Will he finally decide that I am a Takatori and deserve to die as well/ Omi felt the tears begin to form in his eyes again and did nothing to stop it. He was so lost in his thoughts and tears that he didn't hear someone else come down the stairs behind him and he jumped when Aya placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Omi?" Aya said sleepily, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, Aya. Did I wake you? I'm sorry.." Omi said wiping his eyes.

"What are you looking at?" Aya's voice seemed hard just talking about the Takatoris.

"Oh," Omi closed all the windows on the computer screen. "I had a dream, I needed to prove to myself that they were truly gone." Aya took Omi's hand and pulled him up out of the chair by the computer. He led him over to the couch and sat down, pulling Omi onto his lap and wrapping his arms around him. Omi rested his head against Aya's chest.

"They are gone, I promise you. And if they aren't believe me, I will make sure they are." Aya said softly kissing the top of Omi's head. But his words worried Omi. Aya was so determined for revenge, against all the Takatoris, yet Omi sat here in his lap and he did nothing. What if one day Aya did turn on him?

"Aya?" Omi said softly.

"Hmmn?" Aya made a questioning noise in response, already starting to doze off again.

"Well, you know I'm a Takatori. What is stopping you from killing me?" he asked, tears starting to form again."What?" Aya's eyes opened and he lifted Omi off his chest so that he could look at him. "Is that what you dreamed? Are you worried about that?" Omi nodded, tears falling freely down his face once again. "Omi, that will not happen, I swear to you. You may have been born into a family of evil men, but you are not one of them. You are Omi Tsukiyono, you had nothing to do with any of the evil things that your family did." Aya pulled Omi close again and held him while he cried. When Omi's sobs lessened he pulled him away again and reached out to wipe the tears off his face. "No more crying, ok?" Omi nodded.

"Aya…" but Omi never finished his sentence; Aya pulled him close again and pressed his lips gently against Omi's. Omi's eyes closed and he turned so he was straddling Aya, and wrapped his arms around Aya's neck. Aya's arms came around Omi's waist, pulling him closer and deepening their kiss at the same time. Omi's lips parted slightly and Aya's tongue slid in, stroking Omi's tongue with his own. Omi felt himself getting hard and shifted his weight slightly causing his own erection to brush against Aya's, Omi moaned softly into their kiss and Aya ran his hands down Omi's back and slid them back up under his T-shirt. Omi and Aya were so caught up in each other that they didn't hear the door open in the hallway off the room they were in, didn't hear footsteps entering the room, and most definitely didn't see a sleepy Yohji standing there rubbing his eyes.

"You guys have a bedroom for that don't you?" Yohji asked sleepily, and Omi jumped for the second time that night, causing him to slide off of Aya's lap and onto the floor.

"Oof," Omi grunted when he hit the floor, and quickly scrambled to get his clothing and everything else in order before standing up, h is face red from blushing. "Sorry Yohji! Did we wake you? I thought we were talking softly enough…" Omi stammered but Yohji simply waved off his excuses.

"You didn't wake me don't worry," and Yohji stumbled sleepily off to the bathroom.

"Come on Aya, let's go back upstairs." Omi mumbled and hurried upstairs and back into bed. Aya followed him a few minutes later and lay down next to him. Omi was lying on his side and Aya moved right up behind him, wrapping his arms around Omi's waist he whispered in his ear.

"I love you Omi, and I promise I won't ever let anything hurt you, including myself."


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day, the boys of Weiss were working at the flower shop that acted as their cover for their jobs involving Kritiker. There were girls milling about everywhere in the store, all gawking and swooning over the boys. "If you're not going to buy anything get out!" Aya called over the noise of the girls all chattering about how gorgeous the Weiss boys were. Omi looked at Aya, being swarmed by a group of girls and smiled. Aya looked over at Omi and smiled back and then a pushy dark-haired girl who insisted that Omi be the one to assist her took Omi's attention. Yohji sat at a table in near the back of the store smoking a cigarette and chatting with a group of girls while Ken struggled through the mass of giggling creatures into the store, having just returned from a delivery. The bell above the door jingled as another customer entered the store, Ken, Yohji, Omi and Aya all turned towards the door to see that it was Manx that had walked in. They all politely excused themselves from the customers they were helping and followed Manx through the door at the back of the store and down a set of stairs to their living room, leaving the old woman who owned the flower shop in charge of everything upstairs.

"You have a mission boys," Persia's voice came from the speakers as the T.V. clicked on and a computer generated image of their former leader, "your target is a group run by the organization Estet. Estet is similar to Kritiker, except where Kritiker uses the information it gathers to stop the evil in the world; Estet is all about bringing more of that evil. The group you are targeting this mission is almost an evil twin of Weiss called Schwarz. We have information that says they were acting on behalf of Estet as bodyguards for Reiji Takatori. Estet also has been rumored to have ties to the occult, and to 'collect' people with paranormal abilities. Whether or not this will be true of your targets or not, we do not know. Hunters of the Night, deny these evil beasts their tomorrows." The T.V. screen clicked off and Weiss sat in silence for a moment.

"So who's in?" Manx asked. Aya was the first to agree, the mention of Schwarz working for Takatori was enough for him. Yohji and Ken had nothing to lose so they agreed to the mission. Omi wasn't so sure. He had a bad feeling about the whole situation that he couldn't explain. He knew something was going to go wrong, something bad was going to happen. He didn't know what though. Omi shook his head and decided that he was only feeling this way because of his dream from the night before, and then agreed to the mission. "Good, here's the information we have found about Schwarz." She handed Aya a file and he began looking through it. "One of the Kritiker agents that has been gathering information about them found that they are using an abandoned warehouse about an hour from here as their base," Manx said pointing to a map in Aya's hand.

"We should probably check it out before making any sort of move," Ken said to the agreement of the rest of Weiss. Manx nodded and left. The boys changed out of their everyday clothes and into the clothes they wore on missions and gathered their gear, stowing it in a van and piling in with Yohji at the wheel. Ken sat in the front passenger seat while Aya and Omi sat in the backseat. They had an hour ride ahead of them and Omi and Aya were both tired from being up early that morning so Omi leaned against Aya, who wrapped his arm around his shoulders hugging him close as they both dozed during the ride. An hour later, Yohji called from the front seat. "Wake up boys, we're here." Omi blinked his sleepy eyes and gazed out the window at the warehouse. He felt a chill down his spine just looking at the place. As if something already had gone wrong. He shook his head and climbed out of the van after Aya. Omi grabbed his crossbow from under the seat and slid the door shut softly. He pulled the strap of his crossbow over his head and looked at the other members of Weiss.

"I'll go in first," Omi said, and Aya started to protest. "No, Aya, I can sneak in through the ventilation and just watch. Then I can come out and let you guys know what we are up against ok?" Omi took off running before anyone answered. He went around back of the building and looked along the building. /There./ he thought, spotting the entrance to a ventilation shaft. /Now how to get up there../ Omi was in luck though; this building had a ladder leading up to the ventilation entrance, presumably for the workers to have easy access. He began climbing up the ladder when he felt someone grab his ankle. He called out, but when he looked down he saw it was only Aya. He slid down the ladder again and looked up at Aya.

"I wanted to tell you to be careful. If you insist on doing this I won't stop you, but promise me you will be careful." Aya said softly. Omi smiled and hugged his love.

"I promise." Aya leaned down and kissed Omi softly before running back around the building with a wave over his shoulder. Omi climbed quickly up the ladder until he reached the ventilation shaft. He reached out and undid the latch and a door swung open. Omi climbed into the shaft and pulled the door shut behind him. He crawled through the shaft and soon began to hear voices. He couldn't understand what they were saying, but when he listened closely he could follow them. Soon, Omi found himself at the end of one of the shafts, sitting at a grate overlooking a large open room. In the center of the room were four men, standing around a table. One was tall, wearing a white suit, with brown hair that hung into his eyes, which were covered with a pair of glasses, the next was tall as well, but this man wore a green coat and had bright orangey-red hair that was long, and held off his forehead with a yellow bandana. The third man had silvery-white hair, but short and had an eye patch over one eye, along with scars on his face. And the fourth person in their group looked more like a young boy then an adult. He looked about 16 and had brown hair cut short with his bangs hanging loose in his eyes. He wore a school uniform and was thin and lanky-tall, although he didn't seem much taller than Omi. Omi found himself staring at this last member of the group in front of him thinking how beautiful he seemed. Omi was mesmerized, he was so lost in thoughts of this handsome boy in front of him that he didn't notice the tall red headed man turn and look directly at the grate behind with Omi was hiding. There was no way of knowing that as Omi watched the brown haired boy below him, the red haired man, whose name was Schuldig was having a conversation with the tall man in the suit, named Crawford.

/That group of assassins you saw coming here has arrived./ Schuldig broadcast the thought to Crawford.

/I know./ Crawford thought, knowing Schuldig was listening to his thoughts.

/One of them waits in the vent above this room. He was sent in to scope things out and report back, but he has fallen under the intrigue of young Nagi. I think we might be able to use this to our advantage./ Schuldig sent back.

/To our advantage how/

/Well, Estet has…entrusted us in spreading chaos, correct? Well this group has been sent to stop our mission. Estet would no doubt want this possible threat done away with. The boy in the vent can be used as a hostage, could be used against his friends, who are no doubt waiting outside. He could be the reason their group, Weiss, falls apart./ Crawford thought about what Schuldig was telling him and nodded.

/It's a good plan. Wait until his friends come in, in the confusion, take the boy in the vent./ Crawford told Schuldig and Schuldig smiled.


End file.
